Titanic, InuYasha style
by Sess-Girl17
Summary: This is another fic by me!It's based on the movie Titanic.


A/N: Hi everyone tis me Sess-Girl17 here for another fic! I shouldn't start another one since I already have Secrets and Changes and I'm still suffering from writers block for InuYasha Out Takes but this idea kept nagging at me and I just had to start it! It's based on the movie Titanic but with a lot of it is different like characters and events. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review and review for my other fic!

Disclaimer. No I do not own InuYasha or Titanic

Kagome walked into the kitchen from being outside in the garden. She pulled off her gloves and placed them on the counter then turned on the little TV. She hummed and washed her gardening tools as she listened to the evening news. Suddenly something caught her eye.

On the screen was an under water footage of the Titanic. Kagome gasped and a hand covered her mouth. The massive ship sat there on the ocean floor, covered with seaweed. Many different colored fish swam around it.

The scene switched to a reporter on deck of a large ship. Standing next to her was a man that looked to be in his late twenties. He had blond hair and stood about 5 foot 7. His blue eyes looked into the camera.

"That was one of the many footages that Mr. Keith Black and his group have caught of the Titanic. Tell me Mr. Black, what exactly are you looking for", the reporter asked the man.

"Well Sandra, when the Titanic went down in 1912, there was a very rich family that was on the ship. Mrs. Higurashi and her daughter and fiancé were traveling to America to have their wedding. Naraku, Mrs. Higurashi's daughter Kagome's fiancé, had given Kagome a necklace called the Shikon no Tama. When the ship sank, Kagome, her fiancé and the necklace went down with it. That's what we are looking for now. Today the necklace is worth over $2 million dollars", Mr. Black said.

The scene changed to a picture of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome had to sit down before her legs couldn't hold her up. Keith went on talking about the Titanic and the necklace but all Kagome could do was stare at the picture.

The scene went back to Keith Black and Sandra. "Keith is there any proof that Kagome Higurashi and her fiancé did indeed go down with the Titanic", Sandra asked. "No but their names were never found on the list of survivors and they have never been heard of again so we assume that they had died but we're still hoping that somehow they had lived", Mr. Black told her.

"Well this is Sandra Burns over the resting place of the great Titanic in the Atlantic Ocean. Have a nice evening."

Kagome turned the TV off when it went to commercials. She sat there on a stool at the counter for a few minutes then got up and went over to the phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times then someone answered.

"Titanic Exploration site, how can I help you", the voice on the other end asked. "I would like to speak to Keith Black please", Kagome said. "One moment." The line was silent then another voice came on.

"Hello Keith Black here. Who is this", he asked. "Hello Mr. Black I just finished watching you on the news. My name is Kagome Higurashi", she told him.

Keith Black and his partner Scot Rigs walked on deck and watched the helicopter land. A few men came out carrying luggage then a platform lowered an old lady and a young man onto the deck.

The old lady looked like an old lady should look but her eyes held youth and beauty. The man standing next to her looked to be in his early forties. He had fiery red hair, brown eyes and stood at the same height as Keith.

"Are you sure about this Keith? I mean, she could just be some old poor lady looking for some money. She looks to be 100", Scot whispered. "Turning 101 this year, the same age Ms. Higurashi would be if she lived", Keith said.

He stepped forward after someone had brought a wheelchair for Mrs. Higurashi. "Kagome Higurashi it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Keith Black and this is my partner Scot Rigs", he said holding out his hand.

Kagome shook Keith and Scot's hands. "Very nice to meet you. This is my grandson Shippou", she said, indicating to the man standing next to her. Shippou shook hands as well. "Well we better get this started. Let me show you all that we have found so far", Keith said and they all went to an elevator to take them below deck.

They got off the elevator and went down a long corridor. They entered a room that had cameras of different areas of the Titanic. One had a small submarine swimming near the ship. "This is of different places that we are video recording of the ship. That submarine is going to go into the ship to find your necklace. It's control by men up hear", Keith told them.

Kagome nodded then noticed a small tub full of water. There was a camera over it and she could see what was in the tub on the TV screen. Kagome gasped at what she saw. There, floating in the water, was a picture of a beautiful woman. She was wearing nothing except for a necklace around her neck.

"Beautiful isn't it? We found that locked up in a safe in one of the richer rooms", Keith said. "By the gods. My picture", Kagome whispered. "Your picture? You mean you're the women in that picture", Scot asked.

"Yes or at least the younger me", Kagome said. "Mrs. H. we would really love to hear your story. How did you survive? What happened to the necklace and your fiancé", Keith asked.

"Slow down, enough with the questions. Sit down and get yourselves comfortable. This is both a sad and happy tale", she said. Scot and Keith grabbed a chair and one for Shippou and they all sat down.

"I remember it like it was yesterday", Kagome started.

Sess-Girl17: Well there you go. A new fic! Now I will start working on chapter 21 of Secrets and Changes since if haven't worked on it in a few days. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Byez Luv Ya! .


End file.
